Akima Kunimoto
Akima Kunimoto is the deuteragonist of Titan A.E. She is the last female human left undestroyed. She is also the pilot of the Valkyrie and works under the orders of Captain Korso and is determined to save the human race from extinction. She is voiced by Drew Barrymore. Background Very little information is given in the movie about Akima's past; she grew up on a drifter colony after Earth was destroyed. A book, Titan A.E.: Akima's Story, that was released with film gives more infomartion about Akima's past. As mentioned before, Akima grew up on a drifter colony after Earth was destroyed by the Drej. Unfortunately, she lost her brother and both her parents in the disaster and was raised by her grandmother on the colony. She learned to appreciate humans and their various cultures as each colony was filled with people of various national backgrounds. Her grandmother died when Akima fifteen and as a tribute to her, she cut her hair short (as we see in the movie). Akima went to live with a family friend, Muhammed and his son, Ishaq on another colony. A year later, the colony was attacked by the Drej and Muhammed died from his wounds because they wern't able to get him to a medical facility. She dyed her bangs purple out of respect for her friend whose favorite color was purple. Because of the attacks, Akima was determined to become a skilled pilot, which she did. After meeting the alien Stith and learning about the Titan Project, which could create a new homeworld for humans, Akima became committed to finding the Titan before the Drej could destroy it. Role in Film Akima plays the role of the love interest of Cale. We first meet her in the beginning on the film, docking the Valkyrie. Cale happens to see her and pretends to be "washing" the ship's windows when Akima notices him staring at her. They meet again when Akima is nursing Cale's arm and leg wounds from the Drej, establishing a tense sort of relationship when he insults her people, the drifters. Although Cale is against joining Captain Corso in his quest to find the Titan at first- who would want to help the "drifter colong bums" - he eventually agrees to help. Using the map embedded in the ring Cale's father gave to him before Earth was destroyed, the group heads to the broken moon of Sesharrim where they find the Gaoul, a race of owl-like creatures. The Gaoul are able to show Cale how to direct the map, learning that the Titan seems to be in a distant nebula. Unfortunately, the Drej attack and are able to take Cale and Akima hostage. Stuck together, Akima discusses her past with Cale and they seem to become closer friends. After forcing Cale to reveal the map, the Drej imprison him while Akima is jettisoned off into space and picked up by a slaver colony. The two call out each other's name when they are separated, indicating a mutual concern for the other's wellbeing. While Cale figures out a way to escape the Drej mothership, Akima is able to save herself by clubbing the slavers that had taken an interest in her, showing her capability and strength. Korso and the others find her and together they set off to find the Titan. Cale and Akima hug enthusiastically when they are reunited on the ship, drawing apart awkwardly once they make eye contact (a sign that their relationship has started to become romantic). After Cale is able to steal a Drej ship and dock on the Valkyrie, they stop at one of the of the drifter colonies to pick up supplies. Cale and Akima happen upon Corso speaking with the Drej, they realize that he and Preed were hired specifically to find and destroy the Titan. Although Cale and Akima are able to escape, Akima is shot, forcing Cale to carry her to safety. After Akima is treated on the drifter colony, she and Cale refit and old ship and set out to find the Titan before Corso does. Throughout the film, Akima is shown to be a strong female character. She is an excellent pilot, passionate about preserving and restoring her human heritage, logical, capable, strong and courageous. She shows compassion and wit throughout the film as well. Trivia *She is brilliantly similar to Leela from Futurama. Navigation Category:Female Category:Honorable Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Pure Good Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Tragic Category:Nurturer Category:Cosmic Protection Category:Global Protection Category:Nature-Lovers Category:Animal Kindness Category:Revived Category:Fighters Category:Book Heroes Category:Inconclusive Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Genius Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Voice of Reason Category:Selfless Category:Loyal Category:Poor Category:Dreaded Category:Stalkers Category:Movie Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:In Love Category:Amazons Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Protectors Category:Protector of Innocence